


The Signalman Returns To Town To Rub Out Batman

by Deepizzaguy



Category: Batman (Comics), WordGirl (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepizzaguy/pseuds/Deepizzaguy
Summary: Phil Cobb who is secretly the villain known as The Signalman has returned from a vacation from committing crimes after he battled Batman and Robin in 1960.Signalman has returned from his vacation with the intention of battling Batman and vows to rub out his rival to show his mates that he is not to be messed with due to his lack of having experience in being a super villain.
Relationships: Friends - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. The Background Of The Signalman Story

**Author's Note:**

> I can understand that my work can be considered "woke" since the characters I write about are not what Batman fans are used to seeing.  
> I base these stories based on shows I like. You can follow me or let me express my stories based on what I like about superhero characters that I enjoyed reading in the comic books.  
> I may be behind the times in today's pop culture/ But so what? I am what I am writing fan fictions that are G rated since the air is easier to breathe. Now lets go.

The story begins with our heroine Gabrielle Squirrel who is secretly the History Nut attending her history class at River Hato Elementary School in Colonial Fair City (River Hato is a former U S military base in Panama which is now Scarlet Martinez International Airport) taking notes as her substitute teacher is Bruce Wayne who is a millionaire in Gotham City since her regular teacher Karen Danvers is on a special assignment in National City to attend a teachers convention for the day. 

Bruce who has achieved his dream of teaching students about the origins of villains that his alter ego Batman has battled in the past to a group of students who are eager to learn about the Gotham City villains like The Joker, The Penguin, Catwoman among others.

Gabrielle is amazed when Bruce talks about Phil Cobb who was a small time crook trying to join a gangster group in Gotham City but failed to catch on since he did not have a huge name in the underworld in Gotham City until he developed the moniker The Signalman.

Bruce asks the students inside the classroom in a cheery tone of voice "Can any of you tell me where he got his nickname The Signalman?|

Before anyone raise their hand, all of the students look at Gabrielle since she is known as the best student in history by pointing their finger at her. Bruce then asks Gabrielle in a funny tone of voice "Since you have all fingers pointing at you uh...I did not get your name (Winks at her since he knows that she is a superhero named Isthmus "Panama" Squirrel since Bruce is good friends with her dad Colonial Fair City detective Robert Squirrel) how did Phil Cobb became the Signalman?"

Gabrielle answers Bruce in a cheery tone of voice "To avoid sounding like comedian Dannah Phirman (The voice of Wordgirl), Phil became the Signalman since he noticed that the citizens of Gotham City obey the signals like sheep hearing the voice of the master. I have seen his costume. He is living proof of the saying 'Do not judge a crook by its cover.' The Signalman possesses chemical weapons that can send his foes to dreamland as well as hands of rock used to subdue his foes."

The whole classroom then give Gabrielle a standing ovation as Bruce joins the students as well since he tells her 'Bingo. You answered the question correctly. And now the next question is that have you heard any rumors that the Signalman is in Fair City ready to commit crimes since he fears The Batman?"

The students are quiet as mice since they do not realize that Batman is on of the most respected vigilantes I mean superheroes worldwide.

Bruce then tells the students "Despite Batman being called a vigilante by the liberal press in Gotham City, he does not cross the line of harming children who have battled him. So far no child has attempted to battle him one one one."

Gabrielle asks Bruce "Does Baby Dahl count as a child?"

Bruce tells Gabrielle in a kind tone of voice "Despite her looks and small size, she makes Victoria Best look like an angel by comparison. For the record, she is an adult in a child's body. She is very clever in using her small ball that releases a cloud of smoke that can blind anyone for a short of time so she and handier can flee the scene of the crime faster than anyone of us can Florence Griffith Joyner. May she rest in peace in track and field Heaven." More to come. I do not own the characters of Batman and Wordgirl.


	2. The Signalman Has A Plan To Rob Money From A Baseball Venue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phillip Cobb who goes by the villain name The Signalman has decided to start a new crime spree by stealing money from Gotham Stadium which is the home of the Gotham Knights.   
> The catch is that Bruce Wayne who is secretly Batman has planted his good friend Colonial Fair City Detective Robert Squirrel to attend the game since the money going from the baseball game between the home team and the Star City Fire is going to a charity that belongs to Bruce.

As soon as Bruce Wayne has finished his teaching course at River Hato Elementary School for the day, he thanks all of the students for their time asking him questions about the villains that his alter ego Batman has faced throughout the years.

Just as Gabrielle "D D" Squirrel is about to leave the history class to take the bus home that will pick up students at Woodview Elementary since it is close to the River Hato campus, Bruce asks the young lady who is also a drummer of a singing band called "Becky And Her Raiders" which is a tribute band of "Paul Revere And The Raiders" as well as a champion vault in Fair City girls gymnastics.

Bruce asks Gabrielle a quick question as soon as all of her classmates leave the room by saying to her in a cool tone of voice "Gabrielle or should I address you as Dee Dee?"

Gabrielle replies in a nice way to Bruce since she knows that he is Batman and vice versa "You can call me Gabrielle. Dee Dee is my nickname since it is the first initial of my close friends Donna and Debi Moreno. What is on your mind Mister Wayne?"

Bruce then tells Gabrielle in a cool tone of voice "Since your father is going to attend the baseball game this evening at Gotham Stadium. I would like to ask you a favor."

Gabrielle replies to Bruce in a cool manner "Anything to assist my favorite philanthropist. As you know I am watching the game on television since I am a fan of the Fair City Metro. My dad says that he is going to make sure no bad guys try anything funny like....uh...borrowing money from the box office without permission. Or he tells me (imitates his voice if he were female 'It is called stealing.') "What is it you have in mind?"

Bruce tells Gabrielle in a cool manner of speaking "Just in case the Signalman attempts to commit a crime, tell you father to contact Commissioner James Gordon to use the Bat Signal to summon Batman. Do not try to handle the Signalman by himself. He is armed and dangerous. Please do that for me."

Gabrielle then tells Bruce in a tone of excitement "Yippee. Sure Mister Wayne. When I get home, I will relay the message to him faster than you say 'Love Is In Control. Finger On The Trigger.' Goodbye Mister Wayne. See you tomorrow in history class." 

Then she blows a kiss at him as Bruce is thinking to himself "If Catwoman had a child. I love that kid. She likes to stay busy with her sports and musical career. Now to return to my home and hope that the Signalman decides not to get in trouble stealing money that is going to the local orphanage in Gotham City from the Wayne Foundation. But I doubt it since that old saying is true. 'Those of us who never learn from history about to repeat it.'"

Meanwhile Phil Cobb who is secretly the Signalman is reading the sports page of the Gotham City newspaper where in bold headlines the words "Baseball game tonight at Gotham Stadium. Gotham vs. Star City. Proceeds from the game will go to a local charity that will benefit orphans.'

Phil after reading the headline thinks to himself "A baseball game tonight at Gotham Stadium. After I finish stealing the loot from that baseball game, Gotham City will be on her knees begging me to stop my comeback tour of getting the city on bankrupt mode. Those protestor from Minority Lives Matter have nothing on me." Laughs a few times. More to come. I do not own the characters of Batman and Wordgirl.


	3. Bruce Wayne Has a A Chat With Alfred About The Ballgame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil Cobb who is secretly The Signalman is in his rental home getting ready to start his crime spree by planning what his game plan is to steal the money from the box office at Gotham Stadium which is the home of the Giants baseball team.  
> One catch is the Colonial Fair City detective Robert Squirrel who is in his own words "Is the second best detective besides Batman." is at the stadium as a guest of Gotham City Police Commissioner James Gordon who was worked with Batman in the past since in Robert's own words "I am the one partner that can handle Batman like Frank Buck tames lions,"

Bruce Wayne is in his home with his butler Alfred Pennyworth sitting down in his easy chair as Alfred asks his boss in a mild tone of voice "Master Bruce, I understand that the second best detective is working as your eyes and ears at the baseball game tonight. I believe that his name is Robert Squirrel."

Bruce then tells Alfred in a kind tone of voice "You are right Alfred. I have told his daughter Gabrielle to inform him that he if sees any suspicious activity at the game tonight, to give Commissioner Gordon or his officers a holler since Batman is basically on call 24 hours a day, seven days a week. I like her as a student since she knows that Batman and I are the same person and vice versa."

Alfred replies to his boss in a voice of concern "My word. Master Bruce. Aren't you concerned that she will squeal on you?"

Bruce tells Alfred in a calm tone of voice "I doubt it. Gabrielle is one of the few teen super heroes who dares to reveal her secret identity to the public since she believes that no one if Fair City will believe that a teen gymnast who looks like Gabby Douglas when she was a teen would be a heroine. They will think she is nutty. Get it? Nutty as a squirrel?"

Alfred has a good laugh with Bruce since he found the pun very funny. In the meantime back at the home of the Squirrel family which is located next to the Botsford home, Gabrielle Squirrel is coming home with a huge smile on her face as Becky Botsford who is the company of her pet monkey Bob and her younger sibling T J.

Becky asks her friend in a tone of being curious "Gabrielle. With that smile on your face, you have either met your favorite celebrity in school or you are ready to fight some crime in Colonial Fair City with your mates the Isthmus Sisters. Tell me why you are so happy with yourself? We would like to know."

Gabrielle tells Becky as well as her younger brother in a tone of excitement "Becky, Bob and T J. My dad is working a special detail at Gotham Stadium this evening. Bruce Wayne who is my history teacher at River Hato Elementary has told me to relay a message to my dad that the Signalman is likely going to commit a crime at the baseball game tonight. Since the baseball game will be on television, it will be our chance to stop the Signalman to steal the box office money from the game that will be going to an orphanage in Gotham City. I can hardly wait for myself and the twins to assist my hero to solve a crime. Woo! Hoo!"

Becky replies to her best friend in a sarcastic tone of voice "Come on Gabrielle, the Signalman died in a car accident years ago. How can a dead villain come from the dead and commit a crime?"

Bob the monkey tells Becky in a calm tone of voice "What is that old saying from author Mark Twain? 'Reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated.' I would listen to her since Bruce is not known for telling lies."

Becky then tells Gabrielle "Okay I am game. In case the Lexicon Bandits need Wordgirl, do not forget to holler 'Hey You.' Signalman. What a moniker for a villain." More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl and Batman.


	4. The Signalman attends the baseball game in Gotham City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil Cobb who is secretly the villain known as The Signalman is getting ready to sneak into Gotham Stadium so he can pull off the robbery of the year by stealing the money from the box office that is going to the Bruce Wayne Foundation to benefit orphans in Goth City. The catch is that Detective Robert Squirrel who has dealt with robbers in the past has told the cashiers working at the box office to press a button that is attached to their uniforms that will send an alert to contact Batman if the Signalman uses his nerve gas gun on them.

While identical twins Donna and her younger sibling Debi enter the home of their parents Ronnie and his wife Jacqueline, they are greeted by hugs as the twins are amazed by the receptions that they receive from their loved ones. 

Jacqueline tells her daughters with a smile on her face "Ronnie and myself have some good news to share with both of you. Bruce Wayne who is a philanthropist in Gotham City has purchased tickets for all of us to attend the baseball game since his ward Richard Garyson and his friends have other commitments. It will be our chance to get a great time at a baseball game live and in person."

Donna tells her mom in a voice of excitement "That is very nice of Mister Wayne's part. So I guess we should ready to get dressed and attend a baseball game."

Ronnie then tells his daughters "Best of all. We get the seats behind home plate. Yes it is time for us to get ready to cheer Gotham City to a win against their rival Star City."

Debi then asks her older sister by two minutes "I wonder why would Bruce Wayne give tickets to us. Does he know something about our secret identities?"

Jacqueline replies to her daughters "I suspect that Bruce just wants us to assist the Batman in case of a criminal act since the Signalman is rumored to be in Gotham City in an attempt to seek revenge against Batman and Robin for defeating him in battle a long time ago." 

The Botsford family also receives the same good news that Bruce Wayne has tickets to attend the baseball game by having Alfred Pennyworth hand them tickets personally by giving the same story he gave the Moreno and Squirrel families the same story. 

Meanwhile the Signalman is at Gotham Stadium dressed in his villain costume entering through the front gate of the stadium since he bribed the guard of the gate with a promise that he would not harm anyone inside the stadium.

Signalman then is sitting down on a bench that is close to the box office as he notices two young ladies who are in the early 20s getting ready to greet the customers as they are entering the stadium as the Gotham City Giants baseball players are getting ready to have batting practice.

Alice who is the first cashier is talking to Marine who is the second cashier by telling her in a quiet tone of voice "The front gate is about to open, the fans will be treated to a superb baseball game since this game will have the legends of both teams have an exhibition game before the main event. The money that will be made will make many orphans happy."

The Signalman then says to himself "Just wait until I get in there and steal the loot, Gotham City will learn that the Signalman is back in town and meaner than ever before."


	5. Bruce Wayne Is Enjoying A Baseball Game On Television

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce Wayne is at his home in Gotham City when he thinks that his plan to give away tickets to members of the Botsford, Moreno and Squirrel families to attend the baseball game at Gotham Stadium since in his own words "I need them to be my eyes and ears to make sure the baseball game is played with any funny stuff going on.'  
> One catch is that the Signalman does not care what Batman is doing in his down time.

At this point Alfred Pennyworth who is the butler of Bruce Wayne is speaking to his boss as Bruce is sitting down in front of the television watching the local news. 

Bruce asks his butler in a cool tone of voice "Did the game plan work as I hoped? It is one of my oldest tricks in the Wayne playbook, Send free tickets to members of the Lexicon Bandits to their families 'inviting' them to the baseball game claiming that Richard Grayson could not attend the game due to his work with his college friends."

Bruce knows the secret identities of Wordgirl, the Isthmus Sisters and Isthmus "Panama" Squirrel hence his game plan of inviting them to attend a baseball gimmick.

Alfred replies to Bruce with a huge smile on his face "The plan worked to perfection. I used the special delivery gimmick where I posed as a messenger person. I am sure that they will be at Gotham Stadium tonight. However if the Signalman does attempt to pull off the robbery, do they the authority to stop him?"

Bruce tells his butler in a tense voice "No. The Lexicon Bandits (Wordgirl, Captain Huggyface, Donna and Debi Isthmus as well as Panama Squirrel know the rules of engagement. In Gotham City, Batman is the hero most qualified to handle the Signalman since the first time that Batman and Robin battled him, the kids that are the members of the Lexicon Bandits were not even born. In my view since Batman and Robin have experience in dealing with Signalman. Now I can only hope that Signalman does not decide to crash the baseball game for his sake since the last thing Signalman wants to face an angry Batman."

In the meantime back at Gotham Stadium, members of the Botsford family, Moreno family and Squirrel family arrive at the box office where the dads of the families say hello to Marine and Alice who are the cashiers at the box office show them that they have free tickets courtesy of the Wayne Foundation.

As soon as the two cashiers allow the Lexicon Bandits who are in their secret identities enter the stadium, they are escorted by a male usher who escort them to their seats behind home plate as they are watching the baseball players in their batting practice hitting.

Ronnie Moreno who is the father of the identical twins whispers to Robert Squirrel who is on assignment working undercover as an usher, "Robert. If you see or hear anything that is out of bounds Do not forget to call the Gotham City police so they can contact Batman."

Robert tells Ronnie is a cool tone of voice "Way ahead of you. The two cashiers that working in the box office have been instructed to sell the effects of Signalman's nerve gas from his pistol since his target is Batman. Now to look around and make sure that we enjoy the baseball game. See you later." Then as Robert walks away. The two cashiers are wearing tiny gas masks that are not visible to the naked eye.

Then the Signalman is hiding in a tunnel that is close to the box office as the public service announcement blares the message "Ladies and gentleman, please rise as the playing of our national anthem."

Signalman thinks to himself "As soon as the national anthem is finished, my plan to make a withdrawal for my own charity will take place. It will be a knockout robbery. Even Batman will not be able to stop me. That is if he has the courage to even show up to face me." More to come.


	6. The Signalman makes his move to make a withdrawal from the box office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil Cobb who is secretly the Signalman is getting ready to execute his devious plan to rob the box office at Gotham Stadium by using his nerve gas trick on the cashiers who are inside the box office.  
> Since the Lexicon Bandits are in the stadium, they are under orders from Batman to let him deal with his enemy. The Lexicon Bandits are basically Batman's eyes and ears.

When the Star Spangled Banner has finished playing, the Signalman then makes his move by walking from the alley that leads from the entrance of the baseball stadium toward the stands to the box office, he knocks on the door to the entrance of the box office. Alice tells Marine who is her coworker in a soft tone of voice "Marine my guess is that Signalman is getting ready to pay us a visit. Just let me handle him with my act that he is heartless for stealing the money from us. When he shoots his nerve gas trick after we give him the money, just act like the gas attack is real."

Marine tells Alice is a sweet tone of voice "I am way ahead of you Alice. What the villain does not know is that when he give him the money, there is a chemical tracer that is inside the bag that is inside that will trace where he leaves this box office. My best hope is that either the Gotham Police and/or Batman comes to take him out of business once and for all." 

Then Alice opens the door as the Signalman enters the box office by walking into the room by pointing a pistol at both at them by saying in a harsh voice "Okay ladies, this is a stick up. If you value your life, place the money from the box office into this bag. Do not try anything funny or else, they will be two deceased cashiers."

Then Alice tells Signalman in a teary tone of voice "Please Signalman, the money is going to a local charity in Gotham City. Think of all of the orphans who live in poverty who will not see the chance to live a better life."

Signalman tells Alice in a sense of cruelty in his voice "Lady cry me a river. The money is going to my favorite charity. My retirement fund. Now fork it over."

Marine then tells Signalman in a tough tone of voice "You are a cold hearted snake. Batman will get you one day. Mark my words."

Then Signalman tells Marine with a smile on his face "Really? If I was a cruel person, this pistol would not be loaded with nerve gas. Have a good evening," Then the Signalman releases a sleep gas weapon from his pistol as both cashiers hold their throats as they pretend to pass out from the nerve gas attack after the Signalman leaves with the loot as he runs away from the box office.

However what had happened is that as soon as the Signalman entered the box office, Marine has touched on her cashbox a silent alarm that set off a signal to the home of Bruce Wayne's home as he is watching the baseball game, Alfred Pennyworth who is his butler tells Bruce in a calm tone of voice "Master Bruce. The Bat Signal is summoning the services of Batman. As you know a hero is on duty all of the time."

Bruce tells his butler in a kind tone of voice "Of course. My obligation is to serve the citizens of Gotham City even though the news media calls Batman a vigilante which he is not. Now it is time for Batman to deal with the Signalman and sent him into a permanent retirement behind bars. On to the Batcave." Theme song from the Batman television shows plays as Bruce enters the Batcave through the pole that is located inside of his study. More to come. I do not the characters of Batman and Wordgirl.


	7. What Time Is It? It's Batman Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as Bruce Wayne changes into his alter ego Batman inside the Bat Cave, he gets into his Batmobile to answer the call from Gotham City Commissioner James Gordon to deal with a robbery at Gotham City.   
> Batman then goes over to the scene of the crime where he deals with the Signalman himself. The catch is that Signalman has a new and improved evil attitude that will test Batman's nerves of steel.

After Batman gets the information of what happened at Gotham Stadium where the Signalman has robbed money from the box office at Gotham Stadium, Batman tells Commissioner Gordon in his best Dick Tracy tone of dialogue "Okay Commissioner, I will get on it right away." 

Then Commissioner Gordon tells Chief O' Hara in a puzzled tone of voice "Ever since Colonial Fair City detective Robert Squirrel started working with Batman, he suddenly is acting a lot like D detective Dick Tracy with his dialogue. I shiver to think if Batman will be working with some of the characters on the show like that Asian fellow, Hispanic fellow and that British police officer."

Chief O' Hara tells Commissioner Gordon in a strange tone of voice "I would not be surprised since Batman likes to work with partners who are not U S natives. I wish him the best of luck talking Signalman who has been out of the crime spotlight for a long time."

Now fast forward to Gotham Stadium when Batman appears to his villain who at this time is holding a money bag that has an undisclosed amount of money inside. The catch is that there is a red dye colored smoke bomb inside the bag which is set to explode at any minute. 

Signalman tells Batman in a sarcastic tone of voice "Hello Batman. You act like you have seen a ghost. I know that I have been out of the crime radar for a long time. Now the question is do you want an autograph or do you want to arrest me on robbery charges?"

Batman tells Signalman in a tense voice "You have not changed at all in the last 15 years, you know that it will snow in Panama during the dry season before I asked for an autograph. Now I will ask you this once. Put down the money bag and surrender now. The choice is yours."

Then Signalman tells Batman in a scared tone of voice "Okay Batman. You have the goods on me. I will surrender to you. When I kneel down to the playing of the Star Spangled Banner. Take a load of the loot tough guy."

Signalman then throws at Batman the moneybag that contains the stolen loot as it strikes Batman in the chest. Then the red dye explodes with a puff of red smoke covering Batman's chest as he coughs a few times as he falls down on his back trying to catch his breath as Signalman tells his rival who is woozy from the effects of the smoke "Nice doing business with you Batman. I believe that the loot belongs to me."

Then as soon as Signalman runs away from the stricken Batman, Batman presses on his utility belt a signal to ask for help from the members of the Lexicon Bandits to assist him. The signal reaches Becky Botsford who is sitting in the stands with her parents Tim and Sally Botsford as well as her younger brother T J and her pet monkey Bob. as she tells her parents in a cool tone "Mom. pop and T J, Bob and I have to powder our noses. We will be back shortly."

Then Ronnie Moreno tells the Bostford family members watching the game in a cool tone of voice "Don't panic Botsfords. Wordgirl and Captain Huggyface will return before the seventh inning stretch when 'God Bless America' plays over the loudspeaker courtesy of the late Kate Smith."

Then as soon as Becky and Bob change into their superhero personas as they fly in the direction of where Batman is laying on his back. 

Wordgirl then asks Batman "Are you okay? Who is responsible for doing this to you?"

Batman replies to Wordgirl and Captain Huggyface in a groggy tone of voice "Signal...man. Cough. Cough. He ran away from the stadium with the loot. I will be needing your assistance to track him down. Can you and your pet monkey assist me?"

Wordgirl says with a smile on her face "Today is your lucky evening. Of course we will team up with you. Where do we begin?"

Batman has a smile on his face as he tells Wordgirl and her pet monkey partner. "Wait until this game ends. I will give you directions to the Bat Cave. Bring your partners along." More to come . I do not own the characters of Wordgirl and Batman/


	8. A bump on the road for a female superheroine attending a baseball game.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as Wordgirl leaves the scene where Batman was knocked down by the colored dye from the moneybag that Signalman stole from the cashiers at Gotham Stadium, Batman then realizes that he has the chance to team up with a heroine who like his friend Superman is an alien to capture the Signalman who has accomplished his goal of stealing money from the Wayne Foundation.  
> However fate has something in mind for Becky Botsford alias Wordgirl.

As soon as Batman is back on his feet after playing "Let's Make A Deal" with Wordgirl and her monkey partner Captain Huggyface, Colonial Fair City detective Robert Squirrel is seen running from the stands to check up on the World's Greatest Detective.

Robert who knows Batman and Bruce Wayne are the same person asks Batman in a tone of concern, "Batman are you okay? Not to sound sarcastic since I admire your work, but it appears that my attempts to protect you came a little bit too late."

Batman tells detective Squirrel in a sorrowful tone of voice "I am sorry that I let the people of Gotham City down by allowing Signalman to get away with the money that he stole from the box office. Signalman is now stronger and meaner than ever before. I asked Wordgirl to meet me at my hideout after the game is over. I just wonder if she knows where it is since I did not mention it to her before she left the scene."

Detective Squirrel then tells Batman in a concerned tone of voice "No problem partner. When I see her once again, I will let her know where to find you. Let me check on the condition of Marine and Alice who should be okay after they were attacked by the nerve gas by Signalman."

Batman then give the detective his business card from his utility belt as he tells Robert "Here is my secret hideout. I know that Signalman will strike again. I just wonder what venue would be his next target?"

Meanwhile Wordgirl and her monkey partner Captain Huggyface find an empty area of the stadium near the visitor locker room when she changes back to being Becky Botsford and Captain Huggyface changes back to Bob as they are walking toward their seats at the baseball game.

Bob asks Becky in a cool tone of voice "I wonder what was running through your mind when you met Batman? Was it like meeting the actress who plays in the Pretty Princess cartoons at the television tapings in Fair City during an outdoor festival?"

Becky tells Bob in a funny tone of voice "It was nice since Batman is considered the world's greatest detective next to Detective Squirrel. I just wonder how are we going to find out where his meeting place will be at? I know it will not be at our spaceship hideout."

Bob tells Becky in a cool tone of voice "Don't panic. Batman has a lot of friends who he can rely on to contact us when he will need our services. Now to enjoy the baseball game without any political slogans to bother us."

Then as Bob and Becky come to their seats next to her parents, Gotham City designated hitter David Holmes hit a foul ball that flies over the net and in the direction of Becky as the baseball hits her on top of her noggin.

Becky then sells the effect of the blow to her head as she falls down on her back acting like she is hurt. 

Tim Botsford then asks for help for someone to take care of his daughter when an usher comes to her aid. The male usher then calls for a doctor who works for the Gotham City baseball team who is sitting near the Moreno family.

The Gotham City team doctor William Lake then rushes to attend Becky who is woozy from the blow to her head from the foul ball. 

Doctor Lake then asks Becky "Young girl. Are you okay?"

Becky replies to the doctor in a funny look on her face by telling him "Doctor, remind me never to tell anyone that the television super hero 'Arrow' stinks to high Heaven. I am just a little dizzy from the impact."

Then as the crowd checks on Becky, Doctor Lake tells the crowd "The girl will be okay. She just needs some room to get some fresh air to breathe." Then Becky gets up under her own power as The Signalman who is now dressed as Phil Cobb is concerned about what happened to that young girl as he is thinking to himself "Okay so I managed to beat Batman in this round. Now the game is halted due to an accident to a fan. Now for my next crime, I will be going to the local Police Athletic Club to borrow a trophy that will be given to a young child who has donated his money from selling cookies from his parents home to war veterans charities. With Batman proving to be getting weak in his fighting skills, stealing money and a trophy from a police station will elevate me to super villain status in the underworld." More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl and Batman.


	9. Get Knocked Down In Battle, Get Back On Your Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Becky Botsford is recovering from a blow to the head from a baseball that hit to the top of her head, she is learning a lesson of the saying "Get knocked down seven times, get up eight times."  
> Batman is also discovering that he was caught off guard, he will get help from an alien from Lexicon super hero who will assist him to deal with the Signalman who has plans to steal a trophy at the Gotham City Police Department.

As soon as Becky is inside the trainers room at Gotham Stadium to be treated for a minor bump on her head, Doctor Lake asks Becky in a calm tone of voice "Young lady, my name is Doctor Steve Lake. Are you okay after that baseball hit on the top of your head?"

Becky answers to the doctor in a cool tone of voice as she is sitting on the trainers table "I am all right. The bump in the head just shook me up a little bit. Can I have some ice to be placed on top of my head to ease the minor pain?"

Doctor Lake then hands Becky a gadget that contains some ice cubes that will ease the pain on her head as she says |What a relief to feel better after a minor incident like this one. Thank you for being such a nice person."

Doctor Lake replies to Becky "You are welcome. If you don't mind, can I escort you back to your seat where your parents must be frantic about your condition?"

Becky replies to the good doctor "Please do. I would like to go back and see the baseball game. I hope the authorities find the crook that stole the money from the box office. Stealing in this town is against the law."

Doctor Lake tells Becky in a cool tone of voice "I am sure that the crook who stole the money will face justice soon. Batman will find a way to get him behind bars. He is own as the world's greatest detective."

While Becky is going back to her seat to be with her family attending the baseball game, Batman at this time returns to Wayne Manor where his butler Alfred Pennyworth who raised Bruce when he witnessed his parents being shot to death after they left a movie show when they went into a rough neighborhood nicknamed "Crime Alley." after a robber shot Bruce's parents after they refused to give up their money.

Alfred notices a red stain on Batman's costume where his logo is located. Alfred asks his boss in a concerned tone "My word Master Bruce, what happened to you? You must have had a tough time battling crime."

Batman at this time removes his mask as he speaks to Alfred in a tone of despair "The Signalman did a number on me by hurling a money bag that contained a chemical explosion that hit me in the chest when I tried to stop him from stealing money at the baseball game. Even though I have the reputation of being the best detective, all I can say is that the Signalman has come back stronger than the last time I battled him around15 years ago. It concerns me that I let the people in Gotham City down."

Alfred tells his boss in a warm tone of voice "Master Bruce, remember the saying from that story about a retired boxer who came out of retirement to have a boxing match against the current boxing champion in an exhibition match after the passing of his wife."

Bruce asks his butler in a calm tone of voice "Yes I remember the part when the retired boxer told his son 'Not to allow negative thoughts to dominate your thinking. Pay a price to be successful. I have lived up to that belief since my parents died. I will not allow a minor incident in battle against the Signalman to hurl me off track. With the assistance of Wordgirl and her crew, we will put Signalman back behind bars once again and have the people of Gotham City back in my corner despite my reputation of being a vigilante." More to come. I do not own the characters of Batman and Wordgirl.


	10. The Signalman reveals his plans to strike a police banquet for children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil Cobb who is known as the Signalman who has gained an upper hand by stealing money from the box office at Gotham Stadium is now setting his goals to steal a trophy at the Gotham City Police Station where a young teenager will be presented with a trophy that is sponsored by the Bruce Wayne Foundation.
> 
> The teenager is being rewarded by the Gotham Police Department for his tireless work of giving away cookies that he and his parents made as a thank you for the police to watch their backs in Gotham City.

At this time the baseball game at Gotham City Stadium came to a happy end as the local team beat the Star City baseball team by a final score of 3-2. Becky Bostford who is secretly Wordgirl is in the company of her pet monkey Bob, her parents Tim and Sally Botsford who adopted her when she was just one year of age when her spaceship crashed from space when Becky who then went by her Lexiconian name Janelle Tocumen sneaked aboard a spaceship as Captain Huggyface was supposed to run a shuttle run from Lexicon to Mars when Janelle cried when she woke up and caused the captain to crash the spaceship into a forest that is located in Fair City.

Tim asks his daughter in a concerned tone of voice "Pumpkin, are you feeling okay after the bump on the head from the foul ball?"

Becky tells her dad as she and the rest of her relatives get aboard their auto to return to their home "Dad. I am okay. Doctor Lake said it was just a minor bump that hit me. Thank you for asking me about my condition."

Then as soon as the Bostford family is going back to their home in the company of the Moreno family as well as the Squirrel family who are members of an alien group of super heroes from Lexicon, the Signalman is back in his rental home reading the Gotham City Times where he sees an article in the lifestyle section reads "Special presentation for a teenager who helps police."

Signalman then thinks to himself "Okay so I have Batman on the run since he could not stop me from stealing money at the baseball game. Now that his image as a hero has taken a hit. I will be glad to end his career when I make a visit to the Gotham City Police station to steal the trophy from that teenager who is a goody two shoes kid by having his parents bake cookies and donate them to the flat foots in this city. Once I steal that trophy under Batman's nose, he will have to suffer the consequences of being a failure as a hero."

Meanwhile Bruce Wayne who is back in his home asks his butler Alfred Pennyworth a question. The question Bruce asks Alfred is "Since we happen to know that Wordgirl's secret identity is Becky Botsford. Maybe you can call her at her parents home and make her an offer she cannot refuse." 

Alfred then acts like he is scared when he tells Bruce in a scared tone of voice "Master Bruce, I know that we like the 'Godfather' movies. It is not like your character to talk like a mob boss."

Bruce replies to Alfred in a cheery tone of voice "Calm down Alfred. I am no more a mob boss anymore than Jack Napier is really Robin. I just need the services of Wordgirl to play the role of backup quarterback when Batman visits the banquet that the Wayne Foundation is hosting tonight. I have this eerie feeling that the Signalman intends to steal the trophy that will be given to that teenager who with the help of his parents baked cookies and gave them away to police officers as a thank you gesture. He happens to be a close friend of Dick Grayson.:

Alfred then sighs as he tells his boss in a happy tone "One phone call to the Botsford home coming up. Batman and Wordgirl. A real dream team." More to come.


	11. Bruce Wayne Visits The Venue Where Signalman Intends To End His Career

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman is scheduled to attend the Gotham City Police Headquarters in his guise as Bruce Wayne since he is going to hand an award to a child in Gotham City who has raised money through his charity work to improve the lives of his city by selling food that he and his parents have done in their home business.  
> The Signalman is hoping to raise some trouble so Batman can try to stop him.

Bruce Wayne with the assistance of Becky Botsford as well as her cousins identical twins Donna and Debi Moreno who are in the company of their best friend Gabrielle Squirrel are in the company of their parents as Bruce with the assistance of his butler Alfred Pennyworth are inside his limo as they are going to the Gotham City Police Department to serve a young male who will be awarded a trophy from Gotham City Police Commissioner James Gordon for his good works delivering cookies to first responders during the flu season.

Bruce tells his entourage in a calm manner "You will be treated to an event of a lifetime. I will be handing a special trophy to a young man who has inspired other persons in Gotham City to use their talent to assist others in need during this flu season by baking cookies for them with the assistance of his relatives."

Becky asks Bruce in a concerned tone of voice "What if the Signalman shows up to crash the ceremony? What would Batman do?"

Bruce tells Becky in a calm tone of voice "I will contact Batman to deal with the Signalman. If the Signalman strikes, I will contact Batman discreetly since Batman knows that the element of surprise is the best way to take him down. I am hoping that the Lexicon Bandits can lend Batman a hand since Robin and Batgirl will have their hands full dealing with criminal activity around the city."

Becky thinks to herself "What do you know? I get the role of being the pinch hitter for Robin tonight as well as Batgirl. Now to get the musical band ready to serenade the public with the song 'Take Me Home Tonight.'"

As soon as the limo arrives at the Gotham City Police Headquarters, Bruce escorts members of the band "Becky And Her Raiders" to their dressing room while he is getting ready to play the role of Master Of Ceremonies and present the trophy to the lucky young man.

In the meantime, The Signalman is in his guise as Phil Cobb who is playing the role of being one of the crowd. His plan is to attack the young man when Bruce hands him his trophy.

Phil is waiting in the seating area when he hopes that his game plan to use some explosives that act like firecrackers will cause chaos inside the building since he knows that Batman will have to play the role of calming down the crowd before he has a chance to deal with him in battle.

As Becky Botsford is walking with her cousins and her friendly rival toward the dressing room, her cousin Donna taps her on the shoulder as they walk by seeing Phil Cobb wearing a trench coat and staring at them with am ugly look in his eyes.

Donna tells her cousin in a soft tone of voice "Becky as sure as we are mild mannered students in Fair City, that guy with the trench coat seems to plan something sinister."

Becky asks her cousin in a calm tone "Let me guess. You think he is a flasher. Quit reading those satire magazines."

Donna says to Becky in a calm tone of voice "I do not mean that. Our buddy Detective Squirrel has told us that anytime a man wears a trench coat on a warm night, it means that they plan to do something evil. Trust me. Detective Squirrel is usually right on his hunches."

Gabrielle Squirrel who is the daughter of the detective tells her friends in a calm tone of voice "You know Becky, Donna is right. My dad says that gut feelings are better than analytics. He can smell a crook a mile away."

Becky thinks to herself "Now Gabrielle thinks that her dad is Wolverine. The toughest job is being a superheroine. With these characters working with me, it is a challenge trying to keep my head above water." More to come. I do not own the characters of Batman and Wordgirl.


	12. Let The Games Begin At The Police Headquarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While The Signalman is sitting in his seat in the bleachers inside the Gotham City Police Headquarters, Bruce Wayne is getting ready to give away a trophy to a young male teen who will be getting a trophy for his work with his parents baking cookies that were given away to first responders during a health crisis.  
> Bruce is hoping that he will not need to contact Batman to stop the Signalman to stop him from crashing this ceremony. Good luck with that.

Becky Botsford who is secretly Wordgirl is in the dressing room inside police headquarters in Gotham City in the company of her cousins identical twins Donna and Debi Moreno and their close family friend Gabrielle "Dee Dee" Squirrel and her pet monkey Bob who is secretly Captain Huggyface changing into their male Colonial America costumes.

Becky asks her cousin Debi in a sarcastic tone of voice "Debi just for the heck of it, what would happen if Signalman shows up while Bruce is handing out the trophy to the child? You know that Bruce and Batman cannot be the same place at once."

Debi replies to her cousin by telling her in a cool tone of voice "Becky I like your sense of humor. That problem can be easily solved by having myself change from little Debi Moreno (Since she is the baby of the family) into Batman in a heartbeat since I am sure that there will be chaos during the robbery. Signalman will learn that messing around with the Lexicon Bandits is the last thing anyone wants to do. Pops Moreno (her dad's nickname) has gone on record that and I quote him 'It easier to rob a casino in Louisiana' than battling us. I am sure that Panama has on her possession her infamous sleep and tear gas canisters in her possession. Right Ringo Starr never will be?"

Gabrielle tells Debi in a sarcastic tone "What do you mean Ringo Starr never will be? My dad is not a former member of the Beatles. Or an oddball like Ringo is. Of course on Panama's utility belt it is part of her weapons. They work like charms by stopping any villain in their tracks. Unless they wear gas masks when my fighting skills come in handy. Now that are dressed like musicians, it is for us to take the show on the road. Booyah!"

The other band members look at Gabrielle with a look of "She has been watching too reruns of 'Combat' again." Then the sounds of the "Theme For The Common Man." play over the loudspeaker as Gotham City Chief of Police O' Hara tells the audience "Ladies and gentlemen, please give a warm welcome to the singing group 'Becky And Her Raiders' as they will be performing their hit song 'Take Me Home Tonight' for your pleasure."

Then the band walks toward the stage where they sing their song with Becky on lead vocals, Donna and Debi as backup singers and Gabrielle playing the drums. When the song in finished. the band leaves for the dressing room as the audience gives them an ovation as the members wave goodbye to the audience.

Then Gotham City Police Commissioner James Gordon tells the audience in a joking manner "Due to the ages of the artist, they are not eligible to be taken home tonight by the audience. Next on the program, a young teen with the help of his parents and friends will be presented with a special trophy that will be given away by Gotham City millionaire Bruce Wayne. Come on down Bruce. Your gifts to this city charities have been a blessing to our citizens."

As Bruce walks toward the stage where the trophy is located on a table, Bruce calls the young man and his parents to receive the Bruce Wayne Foundation Trophy for services to the Gotham City community.

Just as soon as the young man and his parents are walking in the direction of the table where Bruce is waiting for them, the Signalman then takes off his trench coat and is getting ready to in his own words, "Bring Gotham City to her knees." More to come. I do not own the characters of Batman and Wordgirl.


	13. Debi Isthmus Gets Her Bell Rung By Signalman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Signalman is ready to steal a prize that belongs to a child whose parents and himself have won for baking cookies for healthcare workers in Gotham City.  
> Since Bruce Wayne and Batman are the same person, they cannot be at the same place at once.  
> Enter Debi Isthmus who has the power to change into Batman at will. Let the games begin.

Bruce Wayne is shocked to see The Signalman come out of the stands to steal a trophy from a young child and his parents as the Signalman cackles by saying "Sorry Bruce. The trophy that should be given to this young man and his family belongs to your friendly Signalman. Come to papa trophy."

Then as the Signalman steals the trophy, Bruce tells the family who has the trophy stolen from underneath their noses "Please remain calm. I will contact Batman as soon as possible." Then as soon as the family runs away, Bruce is shocked to see Debi Isthmus dressed as Batman.

Bruce is thinking to himself "Either I have worked too hard or one of the Lexicon Bandits is playing the role of Batman. Nevertheless I will change into Batman in an empty room. This Debi character is biting off more than she chew I am afraid."

In the meantime Debi Isthmus who plays the fake Batman tells Signalman in a tense voice that sounds like Batman since part of her super powers is to play the role of the person down to the voice. "Okay Signalman. It is one thing to steal money from a baseball venue underneath my nose and get away with it. Now stealing trophies from children is extremely low. Even for you."

Signalman who at this time has placed the stolen trophy on the ground, tells the fake Batman "Oh cry me a river. I beat you once. I will do it again. Happy independence day hero."

Then Signalman hurls some firecrackers up in the air as one child who is scared stiff fails to get out of the way as the fake Batman thinks to herself "Great. Signalman is using his firecracker trick to distract me. Think Debs think. Save the child first by shoving him away from danger. Here goes." As soon as the fake Batman saves the young boy from being burned, the fake Batman notices that her cape is on fire.

As soon as the fake Batman is taking care of her burning cape, the Signalman comes from behind the fake Batman and slugs her with a wooden stick to the back of her head as she passes out from the blow.

At this point while Signalman is pointing a gun at the children inside the building, he tells the policeman inside the building in a gleeful tone of voice "If you coppers know what is good for you, stay away from me while I take your vigilante hero with me."

Chief O' Hara then instructs his men to stand down and obey his orders. In the meantime Becky Botsford and her cousin Donna Moreno have a quick huddle meeting with Gabrielle Squirrel looking on.

Becky tells her cousin in a tense voice "We have to do something about this. Debi is your sister."

Before Donna could answer her cousin, Bruce Wayne tells the children in a calm tone of voice "We will come up with a way to get your friend back. If I know the Signalman's method of operation, he likely took 'Batman' to the roof of this building so he can execute her by tying her up inside the Bat Signal."

Gabrielle asks Batman in a serious tone of voice "How do you know that Mister Wayne?"

Bruce tells Gabrielle in a calm tone of voice "Very simple. Majority of villains always use the same tactic to attempt to end a life of a hero."

Gabrielle tells Bruce in a calm tone of voice "I feel sorry for Signalman."

Bruce replies to Gabrielle in a cool tone of voice "Why do you say that?"

Gabrielle tells Bruce in a cool tone of voice "Because if a hurricane would be coming to Gotham City, Debi would find something good will come out of it." (For example charities would come to assist the rebuilding the city.)_/p>

In the meantime Signalman has the fake Batman in an over the shoulder carry as he travels upstairs while the elevator reads Downstairs. His plan to end his rival's career will be having a detour. For example trying to electrical alien heroine does not work. a More to come. I do not own the characters of Batman and Wordgirl.


	14. Debi Isthmus Shows Her Comic Side Of Her Character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debi Isthmus who also goes by the moniker "The Fake Batman" is in the hands of the Signalman who has plans to have his arch rival rubbed out by tying up the hero inside of the Bat Signal.  
> The plan is for the Gotham City Police to light up the Bat Signal to contact Batman. One catch is that since Debi is an alien, electricity will tickle her.

While the Signalman is taking the fake Batman upstairs to the top of Gotham City police headquarters so he can tie up his arch rival and plan to have the Gotham City police officers come up and light up the Bat Signal to summon Batman to go after Signalman since believe that he is in the city when they saw the elevator signals going down.

By the time the fake Batman comes to his senses, Signalman ties up Debi with her ropes tied to the Bat Signal electrical power source, the Signalman tells his rival in a gleeful tone of voice "I have to give you Batman, you lost weight since carrying you over my shoulder was easier than ringing your bell."

Debi then tells Signalman "Signalman, I know that you plan to have me executed. I just wonder why you would do that? Get rid me and who will you call uncouth? I would suggest looking yourself in the mirror so I can see it crack."

Signalman tells the fake Batman in a tone of anger "All of a sudden you are acting like the late Red Skelton. All I can tell you is when Gordon's cops show up here, you will be a historical footnote. Goodbye Batman. My next crime will be related to working in a graveyard after you have met your demise."

Fake Batman thinks to herself "I just love it when a villain thinks I am the real Batman. Just wait until the History Nut, Diva and Wordgirl come here soon. Teamwork has always been our bedrock. I would love to see the face of the real Batman if he shows up to meet me. I would die to get his autograph."

Meanwhile as Bruce Wayne is consoling the family of the young child who had his trophy stolen by the Signal Man, Becky Botsford who is secretly Wordgirl has a quick chat with her band mates on a plan of action to rescue Debi from her trap.

Becky tells Gabrielle Squirrel who is secretly Panama Squirrel in a serious tone of voice "Gabrielle do you have any ideas where my cousin is?"

Gabrielle tells Becky in a calm tone of voice "If you mean Debi, she is likely upstairs where the Bat Signal is located. I trust my hunches since Mister Wayne gave me a clue."

Becky who then speaks out of character tells Gabrielle "No. I meant Donna. Of course I meant Debi. As Batman would say 'We do not have a moment to lose. Donna, you come with us. We will deal with the Signalman later."

Bruce then notices his chance to change into Batman and do his part to join the rescue team of Debi Isthmus who at this time is inside the Bat Signal making a decision to change back into her Debi Isthmus character just to see Batman's reaction on playing the game of "What you see is not always what you get." More to come.


	15. Will The Real Batman Show Up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Debi Isthmus who is the cousin of Wordgirl who has the ability to play the fake state your hero is trapped inside the Bat Signal after the Signalman had used a wooden stick to kayo her with a blow to the back of her head.  
> Debi is trusting her hunches that the real Batman will show up to assist Wordgirl and her crew to rescue her. Let the fun begin.

As Bruce Wayne is changing into his Batman character by going to an empty dressing room, Wordgirl and her teammates are getting ready to go upstairs and try to locate Debi Isthmus who at this time is playing the role of the fake Batman.

At this time the Signalman is running away from the building where he kayoed the fake Batman, he is planning to visit a cemetery where he plans to bury Batman after he is executed when the Gotham Police officer lights up the Bat Signal which will fry him.

While the Signalman is digging a hole in the ground, Gotham City Police Commissioner James Gordon is in the company of his assistant Chief O'Hara has reached a conclusion that the Signalman has vanished and he has no choice but to use the Bat Signal to contact Batman despite the media image that Batman is a vigilante.

Chief O' Hara tells his boss in a sobering tone of voice "Commissioner, I am afraid that we have no choice but to use the Bat Signal to contact Batman to assist us in finding the Signalman."

Commissioner Gordon tells his top deputy in a sad tone as well "I agree with you Chief. Even though Batman is being called out as a vigilante by the media in this city, he is our only hope to stop Signalman from this crime spree. Up to the top of the police building and ask for help. Let's go."

At this time the real Batman is seen running up the stairs inside the police headquarters where his look a like is trapped inside the Bat Signal, by the time he reaches the top of the building, he hears noises from inside the Bat Signal which sound female.

Debi Isthmus who is trapped inside the Bat Signal with both of her hands tied, simply says out loud where Batman can barely hear her "That poor Signalman thinks that I am his pigeon to lay down for him. What that muttonhead does not know is that I have the ability to change into good old Debi like this. (The trumpet song that is played in Hanna Barbera cartoons at the end of their cartoons plays) as she changes into Debi Isthmus.

Debi then uses her hairpin that is on her hair to open the Bat Signal as she sees Batman who is the company of Wordgirl, her older sibling Donna and their family friend Panama Squirrel who look at her like they have seen Casper the friendly ghost.

Batman asks Debi a firm question that goes "Okay young lady, where is the fake Batman? Answer me."

Debi tells Batman in a tone of humor that make James Bond proud "Let us me just say that the fake Batman decided to be me once again. Uh oh, the Gotham City Police are coming here. You better start playing the game of "Don't ask me stupid questions and i will blow up at you like football coaches at a press conference."

Batman tells Debi in a humorous tone of voice "And I thought that the Flash was a smart aleck." All heroes share a good laugh as Commissioner Gordon as well as Chief O' Hara and two female cops are in shock that Batman is standing near the Bat Signal.

Wordgirl tells Panama in a funny tone of voice "Now when this adventure is over, Moreno Productions (Her aunt Jacqueline's sports production company in Fair City) will be doing a 'Only In Gotham City; commercial ad."


	16. Batman and his students are set to locate the Signalman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Batman who is in the company of his assistants Wordgirl, her monkey partner Captain Huggyface, her cousins identical twins Donna and Debi Isthmus and their close friend Isthmus "Panama" Squirrel are seen together at the top of the Gotham City Police Headquarters building have a quick chat with Gotham City Police Commissioner James Gordon on their plans to locate the Signalman who is still on the loose.

Gotham City Police Commissioner James Gordon who is in the company of his assistant Chief O' Hara and four police officers are looking in awe as they see Batman talking to the Lexicon Bandits which is basically a Lexicon version of the Teen Titans and Young Warriors asks the Batman in a curious tone of voice "For a super hero that I saw get his bell rung by the Signalman with his wooden club, you seem okay."

Batman tells Commissioner Gordon in a calm tone of voice as he winks at Debi isthmus who is still a little bit worse for wear after what happened to her inside the building tells Commissioner Gordon in a calm tone of voice "The Signalman does not know that I have friends in high places." What Batman means is that despite his roughneck image, he would accept help from an alien being.

Commissioner Gordon then tells Batman in a voice of concern "Had we flipped the switch to contact you via the Bat Signal, you would not be talking to me. You would be in Mount Hope." (Mount Hope is a final resting place located in the Atlantic side of Panama.)

Batman replies to Commissioner Gordon in a cool tone of voice "I know what you mean since the Signalman knows how to trick all of us with his gimmicks. This time he will know the saying "Finish me off when you can. Or it will come back to haunt you.' Girls I will need your help in getting even with the Signalman. Are you girls ready?"

Wordgirl tells Batman in a tone of excitement "Since you are the best detective next to Detective Squirrel, we are willing to assist you take down the Signalman. Oh by the way Commissioner Gordon, it will be our pleasure to assist Batman regain his good guy image once again. We shall leave this venue to work out a plan to capture Signalman. Goodbye."

Then Batman asks all of the young heroes in a tone of happiness "Okay Lexicon Bandits, follow me to the hideout where we will devise a plan to take down Signalman."

All of the female heroes then say in unison "Yes Batman. You lead and we will follow you. We do not get mad with our enemies, we get even." 

Then Batman then hustles down the stairs to the ground floor where he is getting ready to get into his Batmobile where his new teammates will devise a plan to take down the Signalman who at this time is near a final resting place to execute his plan to bury Batman as soon as he gets news of his enemy death report.

One catch. It ain't over till it's over. More to come.


	17. Batman and his students visit the Bat Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Signalman getting ready to dig a hole so he can bury the Batman since he believes that Batman has met his demise when a Gotham City police officer would pull the switch to activate the Bat Signal that would fry him, Batman and his students who are the Lexicon Bandits have a plan to make the Signalman regret what he did to his arch rival.

As soon as Batman takes his students who are the Lexicon Bandits to his hideout which is located in Wayne Manor in Gotham City, they are greeted by Alfred Pennyworth who is Bruce Wayne's butler as well as the man who raised Bruce after the death of his parents Martha and Thomas Wayne greets the heroes as they enter the area known as the Bat Cave.

Alfred tells Batman in a calm tone of voice "Batman am I glad to see you alive. I thought that you had bought the farm at the hands of the Signalman. I guess I should not trust those news media reports that are on television these days."

Batman tells Alfred in a calm tone of voice "I agree with you Alfred. The media in Gotham call me a vigilante. That is not true since if that is the case I would be the second best detective behind Robert Squirrel." Panama Squirrel eyes roll up since her dad knows that Batman is the best detective in the world today.

Alfred then hugs Batman as he asks him in a tone of curiousness. "Who are these young girls who with you? I have never seen them before (Winks at Batman since he remembers seeing them as their alter egos when they have a picture of them pictured at the tourist site in Portobelo Panam wearing pirate costume who are identical twins Donna and Debi Moreno and their close family friend Gabrielle "Dee Dee" Squirrel.)

Batman tells Alfred in a calm tone of voice "The young lady with the monkey is Wordgirl and her partner Captain Huggyface, the young lady with the green eyes is Debi Isthmus, the young lady with the brown eyes is Donna Isthmus and the young lady with the medal around her neck is Isthmus Squirrel. Her friends call her Panama." All of the kids wave at Alfred who waves back at them.

Wordgirl asks Batman "What is your game plan in dealing with the Signalman. I guess he assumes that you are deceased."

Batman replies to Wordgirl "Since you are a young girl who is probably not used to hearing R rated jokes, may I remind you to never assume because you make a you know out of you and me. (Okay so Batman is out of character). Robin and myself used the old ghost trick when we used a glow on our costumes to make him think that he killed us. It will scare the devil out of him."

Panama Squirrel then tells Wordgirl in a soft voice "And to think that our former home in Portobelo Panama was next to a church that had an image of a Black Christ inside. I wonder if Batman ever visited that church."

Wordgirl replies to her cousin in a calm tone of voice "If Batman entered that church that you mention, the news media in Panama would have a field day reporting that Batman found religion."

Batman tells the female super heroes in a calm tone of voice "Heroines in my profession there are no atheists in battle. Now Alfred will spray my cape with this chemical spray to give me the act that I died. Then you will follow me to the Gotham City Garden Of Memories where my battle against the Signalman will conclude in our favor."

Then as soon as Alfred is spraying Batman with a special chemical that gives Batman's costume an illusion, the female super heroines are amazed that Batman looks like a ghost.

Batman then gets ready to get inside his Batmobile to go to the cemetery, Wordgirl tells her teammates in a cool tone of voice "Let the games begin. Signalman needs to realize that getting rid of Batman will be harmful since someone else will replace Batman as the guardian of Gotham City."

Debi then tells Wordgirl in a funny tone of voice "Don't look at us (She means her sister and Panama). We are too busy handling school work and sports to deal with Gotham City's criminals." Batman as well as Alfred share a good laugh at Debi's remark. More to come.


	18. Villains: Fear The Batman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman who is known as the Dark Knight among other nicknames is using an old trick that he and Robin did when the Joker tried to kill them many years ago at a statue ceremony.  
> The latest victim that will feel the wrath of the Batman will be the Signalman who thought that he had killed his arch rival by having him fried by the Gotham Police when they were going to activate the Bat Signal.

The Signalman is at the final resting place in Gotham City waiting for members of the Batman family to bring the coffin of the Batman who he believes met his end at the hands of the Gotham City police when they were going to activate the Bat Signal to ask for his help in finding the villain who uses signals to make people do his bidding.

Signalman in a tone of anger mumbles to himself "I cannot believe this. The Batman should be declared when the Bat Signal electrical power would have fried him like a chicken. I am surprised that his coffin and his pallbearers have not arrived at this time. Much less any news report of his demise."

At this point Batman who is riding on his Batmobile is in touch with his students Wordgirl who is in the company of her pet monkey Captain Huggyface, her cousins identical twins Donna and Debi Isthmus as well as their family friend Isthmus "Panama" Squirrel with a remote control on his utility belt.

Batman tells his students who are wearing ear pieces on their left ear in a cool tone of voice "Okay students you know the drill. Debi you are welcome to impersonate me as you appear to the Signalman since he is waiting for me to come inside a box, when the Signalman sees you, he will likely faint from fear. If that fails, then he will likely try to jump you. If he tries to jump you, use your flight powers to get away from you. Signalman is mine to deal with. You and your team members standby in case my enemy tries to leave the area."

Debi tells Batman in a cheery tone of voice "You got it. As that television ad says 'Scaring your foe in battle. Priceless. Over and out."

Then Debi who is the company of her mates in flight, lands at the entrance of the resting place changes into the fake Batman as she is walking toward the area where Signalman is sitting down near the hole.

Debi then hears the Signalman yell at her "Batman. I thought that you died when the cops turned on the Bat Signal. The electrical power should have fried you like a chicken."

Then Debi tells Signalman in a sarcastic tone of voice "Signalman. To borrow a line from a television ad, 'Is it live or is it...ugh."

Signalman tells Debi in a mean tone of voice "Why you disgusting piece of garbage, no one makes fun of the Signalman and gets away with it. Now take a handful of grade A hams from me." Signalman tackles the fake Batman as he hurls a right hand to her facial cheeks as she grunts.

As the Signalman is starting to beat the fake Batman with about four more blows when the fake Batman tells the Signalman in a funny tone of voice "Signalman, what you are doing does not have a name. You are hitting an alien. That is a no no." Then she turns invisible as she flies away while she is still in her Batman guise.

As the Signalman is shocked that the fake Batman vanishes in thin air, the real Batman whose body is glowing as Batman tells Signalman in a mean voice "Signalman. You thought you had killed me. As that saying goes 'It ain't over till it's over.' Now that you scared like you have seen a ghost take one for the...cough cough. Sleep gas shooting from his hand. Oooh!"

As Batman faints to the ground, Signalman plans to bury our hero alive. Is this the end of our hero? Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	19. Where is Robin when you need him? Never mind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as Batman has passed out from the effects of sleep gas that was hurled by the Signalman in a final resting place in Gotham City where Bruce Wayne's are buried, the Signalman plans to bury our hero alive.  
> One catch, when you attack Batman, his students who are the Lexicon Bandits will show any villain that they will battle an enemy to the end. Buckle your seat belts. Here comes the game called "Name That Lexicon Bandit".

While the Signalman stands above the Batman who is out cold from the effects of the sleeping gas that he used from a trick powder on his right hand to toss it in the face of the Caped Crusader, the Signalman then is wondering what happened to the female preteen heroine who is Debi Isthmus who vanished into thin air after her brief battle against the Signalman.

Signalman then speaks to the out cold Batman in a mean tone of voice "Hello Batman, I guess you forgot that my fight skills are equal to yours. Now that you are out like a light, it will be my pleasure to bury you alive and get rid of you once and for all so the Gotham City underground will learn to revere me from now on."

At this point Wordgirl who is in the company of her pet monkey Captain Huggyface and her cousins identical twins Donna and Debi Isthmus as well as their close friend Isthmus "Panama" Squirrel were looking on in shock when they formed a football huddle as Wordgirl asks Debi in a curious tone of voice "Okay Debs, now that your run as the fake Batman is finished, do you have any ideas of what type of attack against Signalman?"

Debi tells her cousin in a cool tone of voice "Wordgirl I am glad that you asked me what type of attack we should try. Let me nominate Panama Squirrel to deal with this mean character. Panama can you be willing to deal with this character before he buries Batman alive?"

Panama tells her mates in a cool tone of voice "No problem, since I have the ability to survive his gas tricks by holding my breath while I use my super speed and strength to take out this dude faster than you can say 'Word up.' I will be using my infamous trick punch on him. I promise you that Signalman will not be hurt. Let me go get this Signalman before he send Batman to his final dance."

In the meantime Batman is waking up from the effects of the sleep gas as he tells Signalman in a mean tone of voice "You fiend, getting rid me will cost you dearly since who will you battle in Gotham City?"

Signalman tells Batman in a mean tone of voice "Shut up pointy ears. Getting rid of you will be my greatest goal in life. Say goodbye Bats."

Then Panama Squirrel makes a hand signal to Batman by using her finger over her lips as of telling him "Just tell him to look behind you. He will get his worst beating of his life since no one messes with our teacher."

Batman then gives Panama a thumbs up signal as the showdown against the History Nut is about to begin.


	20. A Panamanian Squirrel Shows Off Her Inner Fight Skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Panama Squirrel is not really Panamanian per se since she an alien from Lexicon. Nevertheless she has the fighting skills to beat up any villain that messes with her teacher Batman.

Isthmus "Panama" Squirrel is hovering over Signalman as she signals to Batman who is laid on his back waking up from the effects of the Signalman's sleep gas trick when he hurled sleep powder into Batman's face.

The Signalman at this point is carrying the semiconscious body of Batman when he tells Signalman in a groggy tone of voice "Signalman, if I were you I would look behind you since one of my students is ready to pounce on you like a cat on a mouse."

Signalman tells Batman in a harsh tone of voice "Look Bats, I know the last time you tried to warn me of the danger of getting killed in an auto accident, I did put the fear of God when I pointed a weapon at you. You jumped off like a coward. Sure my auto fell off the road into the ditch below since I did not see the 'Dead End' sign. Now you are wondering how I survived the fall into the ditch below. When my auto hit the ditch below the road, I jumped out of the auto and used a parachute to land on the creek below and managed to walk away back from the scene of the accident. I did fool you into thinking that I passed away."

Batman then tells Signalman in a sarcastic tone of voice "I guess Catwoman is not the only Gotham City villain that has nine lives. Just don't say I did not warn you."

Then Panama Squirrel uses a wrestling hold that she learned watching vintage professional moves uses a move when both of her hands are over her head and hits Signalman over his head right between his eyes like the strike of a hammer.

Panama then tells Signalman in a harsh tone of voice as the blow stuns Signalman who drops Batman from his grip as he falls down into the hole stunned as he is shock as he tells the History Nut in a mean tone of voice "Why you Power Girl knockoff! Do you know who I am? I am the Signalman, just wait until I get up from this hole?"

Panama tells Signalman in a tense tone of voice "Signalman, Batman may be a jerk working with his former partners Robin and Batgirl. But working with me and my Lexicon Bandits mates, he treats like his children which are (She winks at Batman).( Could you see Batman as an uncle figure?) Now if you want to get out of here. Let me assist you. This sleep gas spray from Golden (Her medal that is around her neck) will send you to dreamland. When you wake up. You will think that you are in Heaven or the other place. (Rhymes with bell.) Nighty night amigo. This ones for the cashiers at the baseball stadium. Then she holds her breath as her medal releases a lime colored sleep gas that kayos Signalman who blacks out.

Batman then tells Panama in a tone of amazement "Panama do me one small favor."

Panama replies to her hero "What is it Batman? Anything but who taught me and my mates combat skills."

Batman asks Panama Squirrel "Since I am forbidden to ask about who trained you and your mates. I will withdraw the question due to privacy issues. Can you please assist me in getting Signalman out of the grave?"

Panama tells Batman in a cheery tone of voice "One knocked villain out of this hole. Giddy up." 

Then Panama Squirrel gets the Signalman out of his grave while Batman leaves the grave intended for him as he walks toward the grave of his parents Martha and Thomas Wayne as he removes his mask and leaves a rose in their graves while telling them in a soft voice "Hello Mom and Dad. I could not have done this mission without your help. I look forward to the day when we meet again in the afterlife." 

Then Batman puts on his mask as his students look on in respect of his moment of grieving. Then as soon as Wordgirl uses her wrist watch to contact the police to pick up the Signalman, Batman takes a moment to give all of his students to give them a hug. (The heroes cry tears of joy of meeting their hero)

Then Batman rides away on his Batmobile back to Wayne Manor as the Signalman is tied up as Wordgirl asks her mates in a cheerful tone "Girls it would be our honor to sing for our prisoner that tune 'When the Saints Come Marching In'.

Donna Isthmus says to her cousin in a cheerful tone of voice "We are way ahead of you. Since we have no instruments, we all sing it without music. After all a villain deserves to be given mercy."

Then the group starts to sing in unison "Oh when the saints come marching in, I would like to be in that number, or when the saints come marching in." The end of this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year from me to all of you. This story is a mixture of the old Batman comics books which are campy and the updated Batman story of today.  
> So Batman does have a Robin or Batgirl? Fine with me. Have Batman team up with young budding super heroes from the Scholastic franchise with the exception of the Lexicon Bandits who revel in their swashbuckling image.


End file.
